HAPPY PRANKS GIVING PACK 1
by lloyd garmadon snake king
Summary: reidak here! I FINALLY GET MY OWN CHAPTER OF THE AWESOMENESS PRANKS GIVING PACK TO THE PEOPLE


**RENCH is a mandalorian leader of the mandalore alliance rench's real name is reidak (the hunter) age 17 and is a great artist and hunter plus HE was a great prankster the king of PRANKS AND JOKES reidak's favorite weapon is the dark saber a black bladed sword and for all the above his favorite color is black last name pre vizsal middle name is tor vizsal araxussyexyr watch out for rench** REIDAK THE hunter is back but now he's going to prank gobber "okay take a deep breath and keep your eyes on my eyes " said reidak" _do not look away " said reidak sounding_creepy " tick tock tick tock tick tock a tick an a hop and a tickey tickey hop and a tickey tickey top and a tick " said reidak okay okay okay! " said gobber " sorry dude let's try that again where do you like to go to relax ? " said reidak " the black Smith shop " said gobber " perfect you're at the beach with a soft nice windy waves " said reidak sounding like the waves and wind "wow this is really a great...said gobber was interrupted by reidak " suddenly the wind carries the mist from the open waves " said reidak getting the sprinkles of water from the serum spray " okay let me know what you think it's a good idea " said gobber interrupted again this time he didn't see it coming from his enemy " v'last a young boy chased a unwrapped balloon and magically drops his cold refreshing grape flavourder snowcone said reidak throwing a snowcone at gobber " DUDE THAT IS NOT A PART OF HYPNOSIS " said gobber " sorry pal but it is a part of being RENCHED HA HA HA HA HA HAPPY PRANKS GIVING yelled reidak **let's see what other dragon trainer is going to get renched now** reidak talking to fishlegs and snoutlout "okay guys here's the scoop extra louder means extra funnier here watch this " said reidak YO HICCUP AND ASTRID! yelled reidak sounding through his bullhorn HA HA HA they laughed at the couple " okay here watch this time " said reidak as he smiles evily " tuffnut please report to the chiefs room for berks talk about my bad to Gobbers foot room said reidak sounding like...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA THEY LAUGHED! " alright alright how about you think about letting me give it a try "said tuffnut " okay knock yourself out " said reidak the trios grabbed bullhorns and played then the rest of the gang made funny business " the night before she was a good enough to be a part where the serum kicked in " said snoutlout " has anyone seen my bullhorn " said fishlegs " I'm whispering and you could still hear me " said tuffnut " oh my gosh "said reidak sounding like a great prankster " get ready you ready " said reidak " YO WHAT'S UP " yelled reidak,snoutlout,fishlegs and tuffnut scaring the couple again this time IT was funny until they removed their bullhorns fishlegs was the first to remove his bullhorn then the rest of the gang were PUNKED " HA HA HA ha ha ha ho your mouths ARE TOTALLY PURPLE " said fishlegs " so is yours " said snoutlout then they realized they were PUNKED and pranked HA HA HA HA HA HA laughed reidak " comedy rule number two never trust the comic oh and uh yeah one other thing YOU'VE BEEN RENCHED HAPPY PRANKS GIVING yelled reidak sounding through his bullhorn

**reidak was talking to hiccup about the sheilds **reidak was testing hiccup about how a shield could take a lot of punishment for all the time to train " okay first marbles " said reidak pulling a rope dropping millions of marbles on the shield CHECK SAID REIDAK " dirty sock improvement " said reidak pulling a rope dropping millions of dirty socks on the shield CHECK SAID REIDAK " okay for the final test I want you to stand right there and watch as I pull this cord "said reidak hiccup however scoffed " Dude you're so busted you just want me to stand right there so you could drop that water balloon on my head " said Hiccup looking at the balloon hanging on a rope " I SWEAR TO YOU THAT'S NOT MY PLAN " said reidak "alright then maybe you wouldn't mind if we trade places then would you " said Hiccup " okay but this is a bad idea " said reidak sounding like being nervous " bombs away "said hiccup pulling the rope the balloon fell but didn't drop on reidak reidak looked up " wait for it " said reidak sounding like a scientist then 20 pounds of water came raining down on hiccup HAPPY PRANKS GIVING yelled reidak. let's **see what other dragon trainer is going to renched** " hey how you doing " said reidak " you see I have a band I think we should be calling ourselves the shadow cabinet ministers to join you must pass each test I give to you invented me " said reidak he was talking to ruffnut " okay " said ruffnut " can you drum with hand behind your back "said reidak " sure " said ruffnut doing what reidak said " great how about with a ball on your head " said reidak she did what reidak said too again this time he was in the mood for berks PRANK of the century " and now the final level blind folded " said reidak sounding creepy " let's do it " said ruffnut " just give me one sec to get the artist " said reidak shaking a can of paint bottles HE HE HE HE HE HE , HE SNICKERED pouring the paint bottles on the drum set " okay let'er RIP " said reidak running away from the mayhem about to happen. then...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA OH THE HUMANITY! " so it's settled take on the ministers ya just been RENCHED HAPPY PRANKS GIVING yelled reidak


End file.
